


A Medio Vivir

by Gabinos



Series: Nós nascemos da música [22]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, MFCDZ, SS BR Takeover, Shurros
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: Aiolos reviveu, assim como seus companheiros.Sua nova vida, porém, era incompleta.Tentava a ocupar com atividades variadas, como a observação de pássaros ou marcenaria, mas somente encontrou o que lhe faltava quando, por intermédio de um presente de aniversário, bolou um plano para declarar-se ao guardião da casa seguinte.
Relationships: Capricorn Shura/Sagittarius Aiolos
Series: Nós nascemos da música [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377400
Kudos: 9





	A Medio Vivir

**Author's Note:**

> Apesar de a história mencionar o disco de 1995, a versão de "María" de 1999 É MUITO MELHOR, então vamos fazer de conta que é aquela que tá no disco, ok? ok.
> 
> Espero conseguir terminar com a relação de muito ódio pelo Cavalão dando um presente pelo aniversário dele também.  
> os versos que ele canta estão traduzidos lá embaixo, assim como os links das músicas e tudo mais.

O ano de 1995 foi particularmente difícil para Shura. Não que os outros anos tenham sido mais leves. Aliás, nada na vida do cavaleiro de Capricórnio era fácil: desde a infância treinava arduamente, ainda muito jovem foi incumbido de matar um homem poderosíssimo. Sacrificou-se mais de uma vez pelo que acreditava. E, mesmo assim, não pode descansar.  
Quando trazidos de volta pela vontade dos deuses, todos celebraram. Ingenuamente, naquele primeiro dia, Shura celebrou também, arrependendo-se na manhã seguinte. O motivo de tal arrependimento? O homem a quem assassinou era ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que o vizinho. Tudo bem que isso não importaria muito caso o vizinho fosse uma pessoa mais pacata. Talvez Mu ou Shaka, que eram tão atarefados, sem tempo para palhaçadas.  
“Por que eu não matei o Aldebaran?”, Shura pensava enquanto limpava o cantinho dos olhos, acordado pela música alta, produzida algumas escadas abaixo da sua casa, naquela manhã chuvosa de domingo, propícia pra dormir até mais tarde. Assim como ocorria em todos os domingos. E aos sábados. Ou em todo e qualquer dia da semana.  
O Shura fresteou a janela, avistando um Aiolos serelepe que tocava tambor aos fundos do Templo de Sagitário. “Ah, hoje é um tambor. Que apropriado”. Não seria Capricórnio o homem a dizer o que alguém a quem privara de tudo poderia ou não fazer. Deu seguimento a suas tarefas diárias e pelo meio da tarde a batucada do vizinho já era um som tão natural quanto o de sua respiração. Não que isso fizesse a mínima diferença, pois quando Aiolos enjoasse do tambor talvez fosse a vez de aprender a tocar trombone, trompete ou tuba. Ah, sim...Ele seguia a ordem alfabética, sugestão do cavaleiro de Virgem, obviamente.  
A paz veio por meados de agosto, quando um Aiolos exausto pela teoria musical resolveu retomar o projeto de idiomas. Shura aproveitava os longos períodos de silêncio durante as aulas do vizinho para tomar sol à entrada da Casa de Capricórnio. Não sabia ao certo o quanto aquela tranquilidade duraria, mas fazia questão de desfrutar da serenidade que os cursos do outro lhe proporcionavam.

A maionese voltou a desandar no aniversário de Sagitário. Marcava também o final do curso intensivo de espanhol, onde os colegas fascinados pelo carisma do moço o encheram de presentes. À noite, os Cavaleiros de Ouro reuniram-se para celebrar a vida de um homem cheio de virtudes, o que era sempre uma ocasião dolorosa para Shura. Não podia apenas declinar o convite e sentia-se extremamente desconfortável entre os amigos. Trazia um presente significativo para o companheiro, mas era inevitavelmente encarado com desprezo pelo cavaleiro de Leão. Como Saga de Gêmeos partilhava de sentimentos semelhantes, os dois sempre acabavam sentados em algum canto do Nono Templo, causando prejuizos à adega do aniversariante.  
Não bastava a ressaca terrível, na manhã seguinte Capricórnio foi acordado ao som de música cafona em alto volume. Abriu a janela, esfregando os olhos como de costume. Dessa vez o vizinho não praticava nenhum instrumento acompanhando a música, como já fizera, mas sim dançava com uma vassoura ao ritmo daquela...coisa. Arrependeu-se em seguida, pois em uma voltinha Aiolos pôde enxergá-lo e, assim como uma das flechas douradas que disparava, Sagitário parecia voar escadaria acima.  
— Estava esperando você acordar! Sempre dorme até tarde, não é mesmo?  
Shura mal havia saído da janela devido ao seu mal-estar e outro já encontrava-se à porta de seus aposentos. Não sabia nem como responder, apenas meneava a cabeça, positivamente. “Eh, sempre. Até você resolver fazer barulho. Como que alguém pode estar tão disposto a essa hora?!”  
— Venha, venha, tem café pronto lá em casa. Sabe, depois que se passa tanto tempo morto, aprendemos a não perder nem um segundo.   
Quase não houve tempo de calçar as chinelas. Foi arrastado ainda em pijamas até a casa do eufórico vizinho, a cabeça parecendo explodir a cada batida da música latina. A mesa posta na cozinha da Casa de Sagitário lhe dava náuseas. Era difícil que algo parasse em seu estômago depois da quantidade monstruosa de vinho da noite anterior. Timidamente, apontou um dedo à fronte.  
— Ressaca, Aiolos. Ressaca.  
— Hmmm. Café ajuda.   
Shura baixou a guarda ao sentir o aroma da bebida servida. Convenientemente, a música parara. Fechou os olhos, enquanto o líquido descia por sua garganta. Ouviu os passos do vizinho retornando, ajeitando o rádio portátil sobre o balcão, seguido de um clique.  
E quase derramou o café quente sobre si quando foi puxado por Aiolos.  
— UEPA!  
A caneca espatifou-se contra o chão, mas o dono da casa não estava preocupado com isso. Sagitário gritou novamente, enquanto ajeitava a mão sobre a lombar do outro.  
— UN, DOS, TRÊS! UN PASITO PA’LANTE, MARÍA! UN, DOS, TRÊS! UN PASITO PA ATRÁS!  
Capricórnio foi trazido com um tranco de encontro ao corpo de Aiolos, que já dava um jeito de enfiar seus joelhos por entre os do outro homem e o conduzia pela cozinha de seu Templo. Shura estava tão atônito com a situação que nada pode fazer, a não ser deixar-se levar. Tampouco notou a vermelhidão nas bochechas de seu par, que se esforçava não só nos passos, mas também queria impressionar na cantoria.  
Começou tímido, murmurando os versos, até criar coragem e dar um tapa estalado na busanfa de seu algoz, logo no segundo “Uepa!”. Agora era tarde demais para qualquer arrependimento. Trouxe a mão do vizinho ao seu peito, o segurando firmemente com o outro braço, apoiou o queixo sobre o ombro do vizinho e começou a cantar a plenos pulmões, sem perder o gingado safado.  
O medo tomava conta do pobre Shura, que já previa um ataque. Mesmo alerta, foi surpreendido, mais uma vez, ao ser empurrado contra uma parede. Aiolos segurou seu rosto, quase morrendo novamente, agora pela vergonha.  
— Aunque me muera, María! María, te tengo que besar!  
Realmente foi atacado...pela boca de Sagitário. Aiolos o beijava com paixão, sem parar de remexer o quadril, fazendo aquilo tudo ficar ainda mais esquisito. Shura não se movia, nem ao menos piscava.   
O dilema retornava: não poderia negar uma dança àquele homem pelo histórico infeliz de privações as quais o submetera. Tampouco poderia negar um beijo. “Ainda mais um beijo bom desses”, pensava com os poucos neurônios que lutavam entre si para funcionar. A combinação de ressaca, poucas horas de sono e “situações adversas” cobrava seu preço.  
O outro, por sua vez, começava a empolgar-se por demais com as atividades labiais, retomando à condução com o intuito de acalmar certas partes de si. Limpou a garganta e acompanhou Ricky Martin novamente.  
— Pero es veneno si te quieres enamorar! Así Es María, tan caliente y fría, que si te la bebes de seguro te va a matar! UEPA!  
Aquela foi a gota d’água. Shura o segurou pelo pulso, levando a mão que outrora balançava ao lado do corpo ao quadril de Aiolos. Embora a música continuasse tocando, em um volume absurdo, inclusive, os dois cavaleiros agora se encaravam.   
Era impossível de julgar o mais enrubescido.

De todas as coisas que teve vontade de fazer desde que voltara à vida, revelar que apaixonara-se pelo vizinho parecia ser a tarefa mais difícil de todas. Descontava a frustração tentando aprender o que fosse. Música, idiomas, esportes, fotografia. Mas a cabeça sempre o lembrava da cara mal humorada de seu tão querido colega. Tentou, inúmeras vezes, mas a voz sempre lhe faltava quando a oportunidade surgia.   
Na noite anterior, estava arrasado, pensando tê-lo perdido para Saga. Aiolia, porém, mantinha-se posto como um cão de guarda, impedindo qualquer tentativa de contato. Bebera mais do que o usual, tentando criar coragem. A festa havia terminado e a única coisa que pode fazer foi suspirar aliviado quando viu Gêmeos descendo as escadas e Capricórnio as subindo.  
Ali tomara a decisão. O faria na manhã seguinte, enquanto todos os outros ainda estivessem a dormir. Não acordava Shura intencionalmente, nenhuma das vezes. Para bem da verdade, nunca pensou que talvez fosse barulhento em excesso. Todavia, naquele dia, tinha vontade de colocar a porta alheia abaixo. Preferiu praticar os passos de sua dança enquanto varria a calçada, com sua atenção voltada à janela do quarto de Shura.  
A música terminava, sem que nenhuma palavra fosse trocada. Aiolos perdido nos olhos de Shura. Este, por sua vez, ainda processava a informação toda. O CD não parou de tocar, indo para a próxima faixa: Te extraño, te olvido, te amo.  
E foi no refrão da arrastada, porém romântica melodia que o cavaleiro de Sagitário pôde por fim à sua agonia. Ajeitou os cabelos, pegou na mão de Shura e pôs-se sobre um joelho.  
— Te extraño, porque vive en mí tu recuerdo. Te olvido, a cada minuto lo intento. Te amo, es que ya no tengo remedio. Te extraño, te olvido, te amo de nuevo.

O ataque de riso era iminente. Todavia, era iminente também o resultado de todo o sacolejo. Aiolos ficou plantado enquanto Shura corria até o banheiro. Os olhos que há pouco ansiavam por uma resposta, marejaram quando foi largado ali. Até ouvir os ruídos do tão amado Cavaleiro de Capricórnio, que agora encontrava-se abraçado à louça branca. Haveria de esperar mais por sua resposta.   
Fez o que tinha de ser feito: ajudou Shura a colocar seus bofes para fora. Preparou uma xícara de chá e o convenceu a repousar ali mesmo, em Sagitário. Levou o vizinho para seus aposentos e empenhou-se em deixá-lo confortável.

Shura acordou com a conversa alheia. Precisou acostumar-se com o ambiente, primeiramente. Não conhecia aquele quarto, mas logo a memória retornou: lembrava da gorfada e da insistência de Sagitário em colocá-lo debaixo de suas cobertas, do chá morno oferecido juntamente com alguns comprimidos cuja cartela agora repousava à mesa de cabeceira. Sentia-se melhor, de fato. Tentou atentar-se ao que os outros diziam, mas logo recordou-se também do tapa na bunda, da letra terrível daquela música e, obviamente, do beijo roubado. Percebeu também que não vestia mais seu pijama, mas uma camiseta que reconhecia como sendo do vizinho. Claro...havia vomitado em sua roupa!  
Por mais que reafirmasse estar bem o suficiente para subir as escadas, estava de certa forma grato pelo carinho com que foi cuidado. Nas poucas vezes em que acordara sentia o abraço preocupado do vizinho e os dedos a lhe fazer cafuné. Definitivamente estava melhor ali do que em Capricórnio.

— Aiolia, pelo amor da deusa, já falei que não quero sair.  
— Mas não disse o motivo! Tá escondendo o que?  
O hóspede encolhia-se por entre os travesseiros, cobrindo o rosto com a coberta, receoso de que o cavaleiro de Leão invadisse o quarto.  
— Eu...tô de ressaca, é isso. Não quero sair.   
— Mas você nunca ficou de ressaca, isso é só desculpa.  
— Nunca disse nada pra não preocupar você. Ollha! Que isso? Acho que ouvi o Milo te chamando! Tchau!

Um Aiolia emburrado era enxotado do templo, tendo a porta batida em seu focinho. Desceu as escadas, reclamando da vida, decidido a chorar suas mágoas nos ombros de Milo. Em Sagitário, Aiolos desculpava-se por ter acordado seu ilustre visitante, sentando-se à cama, ainda preocupado.  
— Shu… — foi interrompido bruscamente.  
— Estou bem, vou pra casa. Obrigado por tudo.   
Capricórnio levantava-se, removendo a camiseta emprestada. “É isso, agora ele vai embora e nunca mais olha na minha cara”, pensou o já magoadíssimo Aiolos enquanto observava o outro procurar por sua roupa suja. Muniu-se de coragem, pondo-se à frente do vizinho.  
— Eu falava sério. Sou completamente apaixonado por você.  
— O que eu deveria fazer sobre isso, Aiolos?  
A expressão seríssima no rosto de Shura e as palavras que soavam quase grosseiras o feriam profundamente. Deu de ombros e deixou que o moço catalão seguisse seu rumo escadaria acima.

Banho tomado, roupas limpas e uma torrada bem recheada com queijo sendo tostada: o lanche perfeito para acalmar o estômago, selvagem naquele dia. Aproveitaria sua tão querida solidão para assistir o futebol. Ao ligar a televisão, porém, estava lá a música maldita novamente, tocando durante a propaganda do mais recente álbum de um tal de Ricky Martin.  
Ponderou sobre os acontecimentos, sentindo-se cruel por tê-lo abandonado. Preparou mais uma torrada e desceu as escadas, com a intenção de lanchar com o diabo do vizinho.  
Aiolos abriu a porta, surpreso com a visita. Tinha os olhos levemente inchados e avermelhados, mas deu espaço para que o outro entrasse.  
Shura entregou-lhe um dos pratos que segurava, aproveitando a proximidade para roubar um beijo de Sagitário.   
— Só um aviso: você me chama de "María" mais uma vez e eu te mato de novo.   
Durante uma das raras vezes em que Sagitário era a pessoa surpresa da situação, Shura aproveitou a falta de palavras do dono da casa, passando por ele e jogando-se no sofá. Procurou o canal do jogo, enquanto Aiolos o observava.  
— Real Madrid é sagrado e queijo borrachudo não presta.   
Agarrou a oportunidade, sentando-se com o corpo colado ao de Shura, devorando sua torrada enquanto assistiam juntos à partida. O demônio musical que habitava sua alma estava devidamente amansado com o gesto quase-carinhoso do cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

**Author's Note:**

> "Um, dois, três, um passo adiante Maria. Um, dois, três, um passo para trás"  
> "Ainda que me mate agora, Maria, Maria, tenho que te beijar"  
> "Porém é veneno se você quer se apaixonar. Assim é Maria, tão quente e fria, que se você a bebe é certo que vai te matar"
> 
> "Sinto tua falta porque vive em mim tua lembrança. Te esqueço, a cada minuto eu tento. Te amo, é que já não tenho remédio. Sinto tua falta, te esqueço e te amo de novo"
> 
> Letras: http://bit.ly/2OAk0ts  
> http://bit.ly/2R3wRGp
> 
> YouTube: http://bit.ly/34BMzfD  
> http://bit.ly/2R628sj
> 
> Spotify: https://spoti.fi/2L93Zsw  
> https://spoti.fi/2P17y4Z


End file.
